


museum date!

by Blue_Rive



Series: Mechanisms Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: Based off an anonymous prompt on Tumblr- "i would like to request a lil thing about the toy soldier getting love please <3"
Relationships: Raphaella la Cognizi/Ivy Alexandria/The Toy Soldier
Series: Mechanisms Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935754
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Toy Soldier Has Rights





	museum date!

“-and so, people started making all of these splendid watercolors!” The Toy Soldier enthused, bouncing up and down. “Wait wait wait- I’d forgotten before now, but they- the museum- has this lovely exhibit about the Royal Academy of Dance, and they’ve got costume design and everything, and I want to show you that next! And also maybe steal a costume. Can I do that?”

“Oh! A heist! I love a good heist!” Raphaella clapped her hands. “I want to take that painting, too, it’s lovely, and I’m sure Ivy would appreciate some of these for her archives.”

Ivy made some mental calculations and determined she did, or if she didn’t, the probability of that was low enough to not even be worth considering. “Museums are always nice. They’re like archives, but fancier.”

“You should make a museum,” the Toy Soldier suggested, “It’d be jolly good fun, and then we could take everyone on a tour and keep it up to be all nice and shiny! And hang all these paintings.”

“Museums- oh!” Raphaella’s face lit up. “I went to this science museum once, and they had _machines._ And you could turn a wheel and they _did things.”_

Ivy noted that down. “You can build that, and we can have a military history bit because Toy and also Tim if he wants to help-”

“And Marius can do a bit,” the Toy Soldier added, getting into it- “and Brian can help with the wheels and things-”

“And lights! And sometimes air would blow about!” Raphaella interjected.

“Brian can help with the wheels and lights and air, and Jonny and Ashes can… kill people that are rude and not interested in the exhibits!” the Toy Soldier finished with a flourish.

“It’s a plan.” Ivy finished writing everything down. “But first, we have to do crime.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten about that! Crime is splendid! Let’s do that straight off- or well I want to tell you about the dances and things first, there’s this one very lovely one for this show called A Dream Of Roses and Butterflies or something like that, and it’s got butterfly wings on the arms and the skirt’s in that style as well and it’s very pretty!”

“We can have that in our museum too,” Ivy said. “And you can tell all the others about it next after you tell us in here.”

“Perfect!”


End file.
